


Fides ante omnia

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All teenagers are idiots, Bakura is a vampire, Bakura takes full advantage of being a vampire, Dated for cursing swearing and sexual themes, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, June Prompt Challenge 2020, Sexual sistuaions but nothing graphic, Title is a latin phrase, Vampires, second in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: “Loyalty above all”Bakura, a 200+ vampire, was not very happy about being woken up early from his decade long nap, especially since it was because of two idiot teenagers snooping around his home. Even if one of them is quite delectable looking, and is total mate potential—maybe this could work to his advantage.EDIT: I also changed out Duke's name to Ryuji, which is his actual first name. Western vs Eastern fact: in the West the given name (aka your birthname) comes before the Family name but in Asian cultures your family name comes first as a sign of respect and first names without suffixes are only all to be said by another with permission as a sign of familiarity and affection. That said given Atem and Ryuji are best friends in this, I decided to use his first name exclusively.Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts ChallengeWeek Three: Earth Day16: LoyaltySequel to Carpe Noctrum/ Part Two in Vampire's Mansion Series
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Kudos: 6





	Fides ante omnia

**Author's Note:**

> This one cut it close...mostly 'cause I had literally NO idea what to do for the loyalty theme T.T 
> 
> Apologies in advance for lack of editing
> 
> There isn't really much you can do with loyalty in terms of being vague. I even got inspired by Morgan's lullaby and considered maybe playing with betrayal but nothing came to me.  
> Fortunately, I came up with some ideas for the Vampire's mansion series that got me inspired! 
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge
> 
> Week Three: Earth/Day 16: Loyalty

**_Fides ante omnia_ **

We enjoy the night, the darkness, where we can do things that aren't acceptable in the light. Night is when we slake our thirst--William Hill, _Vampire's Kiss_

It was not a fluttering of lashes or a weary blink to consciousness, but a cold, calculated snap. Like shutters revealing blazing scarlet orbs like cold, fierce garnets.

And they were furious.

Ryuji and Atem screamed.

Tripping over each other as the bolted down the hall, still screaming, flashlights abandoned.

A flash of shadow flickered across the ceiling. Within inhuman speed, the creature landed in front of them, garnet eyes, glowing like lanterns, white hair bristling wildly like the mane of a wolf, and lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing fangs.

 _Fangs_.

Not canines, but _fangs_.

Freaking, sharp, white, fucking, legit, _vampire fangs_.

Atem almost fainted. Instead, he screamed again.

From nowhere, Ryuji pulled a water bottle and squeezed it with all his might in the vampire’s face. Water exploded from the cap splashing the creature. He stumbled back more from surprise and shock rather than pain or agony. Ryuji grabbed his best friend’s arm and bolted with a “Run!”. Too shocked by the fact the vampire, oh God, did he really just say that, had fangs! Atem was grateful for the tug.

They screamed as they sprinted down the hall, all but tripping over each other as they practically jumped down the stairs skipping steps. Fear exhilarated their steps and fueled their speed.

The blessed door, still open, was like a glowing heavenly light of sanctuary as they sprinted the last few steps. Exist and safety within their grasp. Hope filled their hearts, and Atem almost wept with relief.

The door slammed shut.

Ryuji crashed into it with a howling, despairing cry of “No!” The force bounced him back and into Atem. They hit the door together, their terrified hands fighting for purchase of the door handle. Wrestling it but it wouldn’t turn, wouldn’t open.

“You’re turning it the wrong way!” Ryuji yelled, terrified.

“No, you are!” Atem snapped, his voice high with fear. “It’s a fucking handle there’s nothing to turn!”

“Move over!” Ryuji shoved Atem aside, gripped the handle and pushed.

It didn’t budge.

“Fuck!” Ryuji punched the door.

“Come on, open it!” Atem shrieked shoving all his weight against the door.

“I am!” Ryuji put his foot on the wall and pulled on the handle with such strength, it grit his teeth. Still the door wouldn’t budge.

“Fucking _hell_!”

“Come on!” Atem pleaded, banging on the door, and shoving his shoulder into it. Tears of shock and fear coming unbidden to his eyes, but he didn’t care. “We have to get out of here!”

“Oh-ho, _no_.”

Both boys froze. Horrified. The voice chilled their very spines: gruff, rough and arrogant in a high pitched sing-along.

Slowly, unwillingly, they turned around, looked up. And found the object of their search standing at the top of the stairs—on the railing.

Balanced on the fucking _railing_! Like it was solid ground.

Rigid wet spikes, dripping, water glistening off burnt ocher skin, demonic eyes all but glowing, and looking imperial and untouchable even in nothing but black silk pants. His face twisted into a sharp smile that perfectly showed off his glowing, fucking _glowing_ in the moonlight, white teeth.

“You see,” he mocked in that same crass baritone. “You boys woke me up while I was right in the middle of a ten year nap.” Those glowing eyes slanted like a snake’s and that smile, though how the Hell was it possible, curled wider. “You aren’t going, _anywhere_.”

X X X

Bakura _hated_ being woken up early. Absolutely _hated_ it. And yet gazed down at the two idiots, deliciously trembling in the moonlight shimmering through the windows and the stained glass of the door, as he descended the steps he couldn’t help but enjoy the view, and the free meal.

The first of the fools and the one trying very hard to keep the other, shorter one bit behind him as he brandished a cheaply made looking stake in one hand and a flat box in the other (another Vampire hunter wannabe, great), was a tall, gangly thing with a long, pointed face. The tanned skin and long night dark hair pulled back in a long pointy tail so the bangs spiked out in the front made Bakura curious if he had some Native American origins but his almost glowing cat-green eyes were unique and like a cat’s they glowed with determination and will despite their obvious terror. He wasn’t sure if the boy was brave or just stupid.

He approached them with a smirk, drinking in the looks of sheer terror on their faces, parted his lips and caught a whiff of scent.

He froze. Inhaled sharply.

Dear God, What was that heavenly aroma? Like cinnamon and pomegranates and hot, fiery spices.

Then his sharp eyes caught sight of the one the wannabe hunter was trying to hide and if Bakura had breathe, it would’ve been stolen. Scrumptious caramel skin, pulled over an angelic heart-shaped face, spoke of desert origins. A crown of dazzling crimson hair, red as spilled blood and streaked with gold and black bloomed like a desert rose into a crown of fire. Golden bangs framed the fine angles of his face illuminating almond shaped eyes that were squeezed shut with fear. Broad shoulders, slim hips and long legs fancied a dancer’s body but the firm muscles of his arms and torso spoke of strength like a warrior: graceful but deadly like a predator if given the right reason to utilize its assets.

The silk of his pants suddenly felt tight thinking of all the ways he could get the lad _to_ utilize said assets. The mystery of his eyes suddenly became too great and, feeling bold, Bakura dashed forward, catching, the cat-eyed teen off guard, removed him from obstruction with an annoyed shove.

“Ryuji!” The boy cried out, revealing the secret he’d been keeping and Bakura found himself staring into magnificent violet eyes: dark and deep as the night but radiant in the silver moonlight like sparkling amethysts. Never in all his life had be seen such a color.

Snatching him by the wrists Bakura pulled him back and pinned him against the wall: his harsh body pressed against the boy’s soft and subtle one.

The boy gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, then gasped again when Bakura moved his wrists above his head. He sucked in a third breath when Bakura, smirking like a snake with a bird, stroked the soft skin of his cheek.

His skin was silken softness against his fingers, smooth and rich as cream.

“Beautiful,” he murmured and to his delight the boy’s eyes widened and he started to blush.

“Hey!” They were interrupted by an angry hiss and Bakura saw the hunger charging at him. “Let go of him!”

Bakura snatched him by the neck. They both screamed. Bakura dragged the boy to look into his eyes and hypnotized “Enough.” His eyes glazed over with the glamour, though there was still fight in him. “You’re going to sleep now.”

The boy’s eyes closed and he dropped.

“Ryuji!” The pretty boy screamed, becoming more furious than scared as he struggled in Bakura’s grip, fiery and alive, demanding “You bastard! What’s is you do to him?”

“Nothing, love,” the vampire turned back to his prey. “Yet.” That single word sent a delicious shiver down the boy’s spine, but the fire in those violet eyes glazed amethyst like twilight.

“Fuck you!” The boy struggled against his superior strength. Demanding, furiously “Let go of me!”

“My, my,” Bakura licked his lips and silenced the boy’s protest by pinning him with his hips: his rising arousal, barely contained by the silk, pressing deliciously against his groin making him gasp. “Aren’t you fiery?” He licked his lips again. “I like that.”

Fear and delight flashed across the boy’s face and again he shuddered. Bakura’s free hand slid over his hip. Up his side. Teased along his collar. And back down his shirt enticing the most delectable moans from the boy’s mouth. Pink blossomed across his face and his eyes flashed between delight and fury and confusion.

By God, he was so sensitive. So easy to tease. Almost like...

“Tell me, my dear,” he purred, low and seductive in the boy’s ear. “Have you ever been,” a deliberate pause. “Loved?”

Understanding washed over him and the boy’s face burned scarlet. “Fuck you!” he screamed, slamming his knee up, but height and Bakura’s superior speed got in the way and he easily dodged.

“Oh, you are fiery! I love it when my lovers have some fight in them.” he grinned, like a wolf, a shrill of pleasure rocketing down his spine. Good God, when was the last time someone turned him on like this. Feeling bold, he slipped his hand under the boy’s shirt, teasing the soft flesh and devouring the bright blush blanketing his face, the scrumptious moans he fought so desperately to suppress.

“What is your name love?” Bakura purred, sinking a bit of hypnotism into the command.

“Fuck you!” Atem chocked out all breath.

 _Interesting_. He must be strong-willed to resist a vampire’s hypnotism, _No matter_.

“I doubt that’s it,” he chuckled. “Mine is Bakura,” he boasted proudly, “You should know it, since, after all,” he chuckled again, smirked, showing fangs, and whispered, harsh and husky “You’ll be screaming it soon.”

He captured the boy’s lips in a fierce kiss, swallowing the boy’s gasps and tasting every inch of the boy’s spicy fire. The boy’s eyes widened and he struggled, but his efforts were significantly weaker. A fighter, he tasted it on his tongue. Good, he loved a challenge in his bed. It had been so long since he’d had a worthy one, and this boy, who was so close to surrendering would be perfect.

Bakura broke the kiss, leaving the boy breathless and dazed and gasping. He all but collapsed in Bakura’s arms, so sensitive, so eager to be devoured.

“Tell me your name, sweetling?” he asked again, salaciously.

“A-A…” the boy gasped out, his eyes half-lidded with desire and confusion. What the hell? Atem wondered. He hadn’t felt like this since his first kiss. “Atem?”

Oh _yes,_ that brass baritone rolling off his tongue sent such a shiver through him. Oh yes, Bakura was going to enjoy this one. Taking advantage of the boy’s state, he slipped his hand inside the boy’s pants and squeezed him through the fabric of his underwear.

Atem screamed. Threw back his head, revealing the delicious canal of his throat. Bakura’s mouth watered, unable to control himself, he leaned forward, brushing his fangs over the soft skin.

The loudest, most obnoxious screech he’d ever heard shrieked out, disrupting him.

Atem’s eyes snapped open. Bakura growled and turned to the sound: the glowing, black box in the unconscious, suddenly stirring, slayer wannabe’s hand.

“Ryuji!” Atem screamed out. Said boy’s eyes snapped open when he saw the vampire glaring at him, his best friend pinned against the wall, the unread message on his phone. He held up the phone and shouted. “Atem, close your eyes,” just as a ferocious blinding white light exploded from the box.

Bakura screamed, his sensitive eyes diluting under the intensity.

“Eat salt, bitch!” shrieked from nowhere before something powdery was thrown into his face. He shrieked as it burned his skin. Something slammed in to his gut and he was sent reeling backwards, barely hearing and echo of “Leave my best friend alone your psycho freak!”

The vampire rolled and crashed into the far wall, but Ryuji didn’t have time to feel relieved.

Ryuji grabbed Atem’s shoulders before he could collapse and shook him. “Atem! Atem! Wake up!”

Atem shook his head, regaining consciousness, blushing. “Fuck, get me out of here!”

“Oh thank God, come on!” Ryuji grabbed him and yanked open the door and kicked the screen open. “I am not letting my best friend get fucking date raped by a fucking vampire!”

They ran screaming from the house, bolting for the car.

“Go! Go! Go!” they echoed, leaping over the fence, Atem landing on his feet, Ryuji rolling onto the grass. The climbed into the car, barely able to control their beating heart, curses exploding from their mouths, as Atem struggled to buckle up, Ryuji struggling to get the key in the ignition. With a victorious roar, the car came alive.

Ryuji gave a victorious “YES!” of triumph.

“Floor it!” Atem screamed and Ryuji obeyed, almost forgetting to turn on his headlights as they speed off down the road.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe we’re alive!” Ryuji cried out, sounding more excited than scared. “My heart’s still pounding!”

“Fuck it, man, just get us home!” Atem snapped looking back towards the house. “It’s still dark out, he can catch us!”

“Please, not even a vampire can catch up to my baby!”

He was promptly proven wrong when the furious vampire landed with a slam on the front of the car with a furious, animalistic growl.

Atem and Ryuji jumped back, screaming!

“You’ll pay for that.” Bakura promised. The threat a promise in his eyes. Much as he commended the strength of the boy’s loyalty he would _not_ be denied his meal…or his potential mate. “You’ll pay _dearly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So before anyone asks, originally I WAS going to have a lemon between Bakura and Atem this chapter, but I couldn't figure out what to do after that didn't end with some cliched plot like Atem being a reincarnation and Duke waking up on the couch as the third wheel...  
> So, I ended up playing on "if there was actually a vampire and two idiots stumbled into his house, what would happen and how would they react" Thus this story was created! XD  
> I actually came up with a pretty interesting plot for this series all things considered.


End file.
